


Her Savior

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, this is basically just hange and moblit's first meeting, what can i say? i love their relationship so much!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Before he was a vice captain of the Survey Corps' Fourth Squad, he was just Moblit, a seventeen-year-old cadet.
Relationships: Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Her Savior

**Author's Note:**

> because we don't know where exactly moblit joined the survey corps and he isn't considered a veteran, i thought of a little hc of his and hange's first meeting  
> hope you enjoy ^^

Moblit was barely seventeen, when Wall Maria had fallen.

He was still a cadet back then, his graduation was approaching and he was eagerly waiting for the moment, when he would end his training, join the Garrison and return to his home town, where he would be serving as soldier and caring for his mother.

The news came, when Moblit and other cadets from his year were in the middle of an intense training, preparing for their graduation exam.

Wall Maria has fallen, they said. Moblit couldn’t believe it. It all seemed so surreal, more like a nightmare than a real life. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. They lived in peace and quiet for so long, safe inside their walls, Titans just a distant threat that most would never have to face.

But now the Wall had been breached and, as the reports had said, Shiganshina was destroyed beyond salvation. Moblit and his classmates were deployed there, to help with evacuation of the civilians.

As he arrived there, Moblit couldn’t believe his eyes. The devastation and wreckage of Shiganshina, the cries and screams of the wounded, the broken parts of human bodies, which laid all over the little town, and most terrifying - the defining stamps of Titans. All that horror surrounded him, pressing on him.

Moblit had never seen a Titan in real life before, in the academy they were only shown pictures in the books and the training dummies. None of it had prepared Moblit for how Titans looked in reality.

To say they were big or huge was an understatement, they were enormous, towering over people. Moblit had never felt so small and insignificant before.

But the worst thing about Titans, the thing that scared Moblit the most wasn’t their size or their deadliness. It was the mindless expressions on their faces. Titans didn’t enjoy killing humans, they didn’t care that they were eating people, it looked like they didn’t even realize what they were doing. And it scared Moblit more than he thought was possible.

He realized it then, as he was standing at the gates of Shiganshina, paralyzed with fear and helplessness. He was going to die here. He was going to die, surrounded by all that destruction and horror.

He looked down and saw that he was standing on someone’s severed hand. Moblit felt sick, but for some reason he couldn’t even throw up. He just stood there, unable to do anything else, but watch people run pass him, crying and clutching their loved ones.

A loud shriek snapped Moblit out of his stupor. He looked up and saw a figure, flying near the Titan. Moblit watched in awe, as that person circled the giant creature and then swiftly killed it, severing its neck in one precise cut.

But there was another Titan approaching them, its giant hand already raised to grab at their body.

Without thinking, Moblit spurted into action, releasing his cables and flying into the air. He got close to the Titan and took out his blades, cutting off its hand. It was easier than he expected to, but Moblit didn’t have the time to think about it, as he saw that the person, he was meaning to save from a Titan, was falling. He flew to them and pressed them close to his body, preventing their fall. As he took another look at them, he realized that he was holding a woman. She had glasses on her face and a big, almost crazy smile on her lips.

“Thank you!” she shouted into his ear.

Moblit nodded and let go of her, rising up in the air to finish off the Titan. Cutting through its neck was just as easy as severing its hand.

When Moblit landed once more, the weird woman was gone. She was once again flying through the air, and before she turned the corner, she looked back and waved at Moblit. As she disappeared, the last thing Moblit saw was the Wings of Freedom on her back.

So that’s what Survey Corps were like? Crazy, but efficient?

But again, Moblit didn’t have the time to think about it, as a moment later appeared another Titan, and then another one, and _then another one_.

The rest of a day went in a blur, and Moblit didn’t realize how he got to Garrison’s headquarters, where all the soldiers were resting and treating their wounded.

As Moblit sat in the corner, because there weren’t enough chairs and tables for everyone, he closely looked at the face of each passing soldier. He tried to see someone from his class, to see if someone else had survived.

He saw no one.

He was saved from his sad thoughts by a person, who unexpectedly sat next to him. Moblit turned his head and saw her – the strange woman from the Survey Corps.

“Thanks again for saving my ass back there!” she clasped his shoulder. She was smiling once again, but this smile was different than before. It wasn’t as excited and energetic as, no, this one was warm and gentle. However, Moblit also could see the dark circles under woman’s eyes, the tiredness and weariness of her expression. “I’m glad you managed to come back alive.”

Moblit mindlessly nodded. Was he glad to come back alive? How could he be glad to return safely, when so many had died?

“I’m Hange Zoe, by the way,” the woman outstretched her hand. “From Survey Corps.”

“Moblit Berner,” he took her hand in his. It was calloused, but warm.

Hange opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted, when a short, dark-haired man came to stand in front of her.

“There you are, four-eyes. I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” the man gave Moblit a quick glance. “So finish your chit-chats and let’s go. Erwin wants to discuss something with you.”

“Levi!” Hange waved her hand with a cheerfulness that Moblit was already getting used to. “Meet my new friend, Moblit! If it wasn’t for him, I’d be squashed by a Titan today!”

“Idiot!” Levi hissed, smacking the back of Hange’s head. “How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to your surroundings?”

“Oi, that hurt, Levi!” Hange rubbed the place where Levi had hit her.

“Maybe, that will knock some sense into you,” he continued to lecture.

Moblit watched their bickering with a small smile. Their light-hearted banter was a nice change from misery and grief, displayed on the faces of other soldiers.

Suddenly, Levi’s eyes focused on him, and Moblit felt somewhat uneasy under his hard gaze. “You’re still a cadet, right?” he asked, pointing at his uniform. “Well, don’t let that weirdo drag you into Survey Corps. Believe me, you won’t like it,” then Levi turned to Hange once more. “Don’t forget, four-eyes, Erwin is waiting for you. And don’t take too long, I still need to take a look on your wounds.”

And then, after giving Hange one last glare, Levi left the room.

“Wait, his name was Levi?” Moblit suddenly realized. “ _The_ Levi, humanity’s strongest soldier?”

Of course, Moblit knew about him. Only a year in Survey Corps and Levi was already a legend. Girls from Moblit’s class fawned over him and boys were impressed by his strength and agility. It was said that in a battle, Levi was as efficient as a brigade of elite soldiers.

Moblit imagined him to be taller.

“So the title really stuck to him, huh?” Hange chuckled. “Yeah, that was our brave and deadly Levi, the one and only. But don’t let his angry face scare you. Actually, he’s the biggest softie I’ve ever met,” with a wistful smile on her face, Hange looked at Moblit’s uniform. “So, cadet, have you decided what branch you want to join?”

“I was planning on joining the Garrison…”

“Can’t say that I blame y—“

“But today I’ve changed my mind. I want to serve in Survey Corps.”

Hange let out a surprised laugh. “I’m not going to lie to you - you’re probably making the biggest mistake of your life… but,” she trailed off and beamed at him. Her smile warmed Moblit’s heart, it filled him with hope. It gave him strength to carry on. “But I’m looking forward to fighting alongside you, Moblit Berner.”

Moblit smiled at her in return. “As do I.”


End file.
